Once Upon a Lie
by bookwormatheart
Summary: Sonny and Chad are starting to develop feelings for eachother, but neither one knows how to admit it. When Chad asks Sonny for advice and is then left alone with her diary, will well kept secrets be revealed? Or will they keep lying to hide their feeling?


_Author's Note: Hey ev__eryone! This is my first one-shot, so I hope you enjoy it! Get ready for some Channy! If you like it, please review! Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance or the fairy tale mentioned in this story. Thanks for reading! _

Sonny's POV:

_Dear Diary, _

_Last night, I had a dream that I was kissing Chad... again. I can't believe this. This is the fourth night in a row! What is up with my subconscious? You'd think I was secretly in love with him or something! (Which I am most definitely __**not**__.__) I can't even picture us together. He's so.. so egotistical! And frustrating! And arrogant! Not to mention he's more concerned about his own appearance than he is about other people's feelings! I don't care how hot he is, I'm not going to think about him anymore. Wait... did I just call him hot? GAH! _

"Sup, Munroe?"

"CHAD!" I slammed my diary shut and glared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Woah!" He backed away, his blue eyes wide and startled. "What's your problem?"

"Were you reading what I was writing?"

He rolled his eyes. "Really, Sonny, really? Why would I care about whatever you were writing?"

I stared at him suspiciously. "So you weren't reading it?"

He sighed like I was being really dumb and shook his head. "No, I wasn't reading it."

I stared at him for a few more seconds trying to decide if he was lying, then decided he wasn't that good of an actor. "Good."

"Good." He shot back, flipping his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Fine."  
>"Fine."<p>

"So we're good?" I said, after a second of silence.

"We're good." I expected him to turn around and walk away, but instead he slid into the seat opposite mine, interrupting my nice quiet lunch in the middle of the unusually silent cafeteria. "So, what _were _you writing."

I shook my head. "Like I would tell you."

"Oooh, that's harsh Sonny. Not acting much like your usual overly-perky, annoying self. It must be your diary." He grinned as I flushed and looked away. "What were you doing? Writing sweet, romantic things about me?"

I tossed my hair and laughed, hoping he wouldn't notice my hands were shaking. "Ha! You wish, Chad."

Before I knew what he was doing he had snatched the book off the table. "Well, let's just see then."

"What? No! Chad, give it back!" I yelled as he held it over his head, taunting me with it. "That's private!"

"Just admit you love me, Sonny, then I'll give it back."

I stopped reaching for it and folded my arms, deciding if he stopped getting a reaction he'd probably get bored and move on to tormenting someone else. "Chad. Give. Me. Back. My. Diary."

"Woah, now I'm scared!" He grinned, but set the book back down on the table. "There, there's your precious diary."

"You're such a-a... jerk!" I said, swiping it off the table and putting it in my purse.

"Ouch. No thank you?"

"Fine. Thank you Prince Not-So-Charming, for 'rescuing' my diary." I said, infusing my voice with as much sarcasm as possible.

"You're welcome, m'lady." He said, standing up and sweeping me a mock bow. I laughed in spite of myself.

"Be careful, Random, you'll forget you hate me."

"Chad, I don't hate you." I fiddled with the strap of my purse, which I still held in my lap, carefully keeping my eyes away from his.

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't hate you either, Sonny." His voice, softer than I had expected, startled me into making eye contact with him. He was smiling at me, and his eyes were so blue that for a second I forgot what we were talking about.

"Thanks." I said, not knowing what else to do.

He glanced around the cafeteria, which was almost entirely empty. Then he sat back down in the seat he had just vacated. "Hey, Sonny, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure?" I said, not knowing how to read his facial expression. "But if this has anything to do with being a judge at your celebrity tennis tournament, I already heard about that, and I am so not going to do that."

He rolled his eyes. "No, its not that. Its about... well, my little sister."

I felt my eyebrows lift towards my hairline. "You have a little sister?"

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe? Even Chad Dylan Cooper has family, Sonny. Her name is Paige."

"Oh... that's a nice name." I said, still not sure of where this was going.

"Well, she's turning eleven in a couple of days and I don't know what to get her... and I was wondering if maybe you had any ideas?" He mumbled the last part of the question, and I had to lean forward to catch what he was saying.

Instantly one of my perkiest "Sonny smiles" spread across my face. "Wait a minute. Is the great Chad Dylan Cooper asking for my help?"

He scowled at me. "No! Well, maybe, but don't let it go to your head. Believe me, there is no one else to ask."

"You could ask the girls on your set. There's Penelope, and Portlyn, and Chloe..." I said, determined to get him to admit he needed my help.

"Yeah, right. They have no idea what to get an eleven year old girl for her birthday. They'd probably tell me to get her the latest Dusk movie or a new pair of skinny jeans."

"Well, you could get her those things." I said innocently.

"I don't want to get my little sister stuff like that! She's still just a kid." He sighed.

"How did you know I wouldn't suggest stuff like that too?" I said, curious.

"I don't know," he muttered, "you're... not like that. You're more down to earth than them and you understand about weird stuff and love making people happy and you're really..." I didn't catch what he said next, but it sounded like 'stupid cute'. I was pretty sure I heard wrong though. He trailed off, then sighed at my confused expression. "Look, are you going to help me, or do I have to get on my knees and beg?"

"Hmm, begging would be nice." I said, then caved as his expression became panicked. "Fine!"

Chad looked relieved but only nodded. "Good."

"So, what does she like to do?" I said, hoping I'd actually be able to come up with a good idea now that I'd made him sweat.

"Um, she likes reading. She reads all the time. And she rollerblades sometimes. And she's an awesome dancer." He ran his fingers through his hair and looked embarrassed, as if realizing his list was far from informative.

"Okay... well let me think." My mind raced as it jumped from one possibility to the next, rejecting each idea as I thought of it. Just when Chad was starting to look impatient and I was running out of inspiration, a brainstorm hit me. "I got it!" I yelled, making Chad jump and the few people in the room give me some weird looks.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Hold on, one second, I'll have to run to my dressing room and get it."

I jumped up from the table as he said, "Wait, go get it?" I didn't respond, just ran from the room, excited about what I considered to be an excellent idea. It wasn't until I was halfway down the hallway that I remembered I'd left my purse, with my diary inside, on the table. _Oh well, _I thought, _I doubt he'd really care enough to even think about reading it. _

Chad's POV:

As Sonny rushed from the room in a happy frenzy I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair, resigned to waiting to hear what her big idea was. I was just wondering what I was going to do to entertain myself when my eye fell on her purse. _Did she take the diary with her? Or did she leave it here? _Quickly, I reached inside and pulled out the little blue notebook she had been writing in earlier. _Yes! _I smiled smugly and let it fall open in my lap. _Oops! _I thought, _Sonny's diary just fell open in my lap! There's no way I can resist the temptation to read it now... _I picked it up and realized it must have opened to the latest entry, since the pages following it were blank. My eyes widened as I saw my name, and suddenly my interest in the diary doubled. _Was Sonny really writing in her diary about me? _My mouth fell open as I read over the first few lines...

_Dear Diary, _

_Last night, I had a dream that I was kissing Chad... again. I can't believe this. This is the fourth night in a row! What is up with my subconscious? You'd think I was secretly in love with him or something..._

Sonny's POV:

"Chad! I found what I was looking for!" I ran back into the cafeteria, then stopped. Chad was sitting at the table where I'd left him, but he looked different. His cheeks were bright red, and he was staring off into space, looking slightly shell shocked. "Oh my gosh!" I walked over to him quickly and sat down. "Are you okay?"

He glanced at me and seemed to snap out of it, his cheeks becoming even redder. "Uh, what? Oh! Uh, yeah, um, I'm totally okay."

I raised my eyebrows. This was not the self-assured Chad I had always known. This Chad looked kind of... nervous? Was that even possible? "Um, okay, I guess." I said, letting his strange behavior go. "I found what I was looking for." I pushed the book I was carrying into his hands and explained quickly. "You said she liked reading and dancing right? Well, this is a fairy tale book about Twelve Dancing Princesses. I loved it as a kid, and I thought she might too. The pictures are beautiful..." I trailed off as I realized Chad was just staring at me, and hadn't looked down at the book in his hand once. "Uh, Chad are you sure you're okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay." Quickly he opened the book in front of him. I smiled as the familiar illustrations came into view. He turned a few pages and read over the words, smiling at some of the dialogue between the Princesses/sisters.

"If you don't like it though... it's fine. It was just a thought." I hedged, trying to prepare myself for his inevitable sarcastic comment.

"Sonny, this is perfect." His smile when he looked up seemed perfectly genuine.

"You don't think its too young for her?" I said, surprised.

"No. This isn't your average fairy tale story. This looks like it really has a plot and everything. How does it end?"

"Eleven of the princesses marry the hidden princes in their beautiful underground palace. And the twelfth princess marries a servant of her father who finds out where they dance every night. In the book she has always secretly loved him but she's been afraid to say so because he's just a servant and she's a princess and they are from two different worlds. Pretty silly, right?" I said, looking up at him. I was surprised to see him staring at me as if I had just said something profound.

"No...," he said slowly, "it's not silly." After a second, he looked down at the story again. "Where can I find another copy of this book?"

"Well, actually, thats the only copy I know of. It went out of print when I was a little girl. But if you're really giving it to your little sister, I'd love for her to have this copy. I haven't read it in years, and it would be nice to know someone else was enjoying it."

"Are you sure?" He said, looking doubtful.

"Sure." I nodded.

"Well, thanks." He said, uncertainly. "I'll give her this then."

"Fine." I smiled at him.

"Fine." Chad returned my smile hesitantly.

"Goo-" Suddenly a horrible thought flew through my head. "Chad!"

"What?" He looked startled.

"Did you read my diary while I was gone?" I stared at him, realizing that would justify his strange, semi-nice behavior. _If he read it I am never going to be able to look him in the face again... _

"What? No! For the last time Munroe, I don't care about your girly little secrets." Chad rolled his eyes and tucked the book under his arm. "Paranoia much?"

"Oh." I sat back and sighed with relief. "Well, good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So, we're good?" I said to him, grinning at him.

"We're so good." He said, grinning back.

I watched as he turned and walked out of the room. _Is he lying? I mean, he was acting really weird for awhile there... nah, if he had read it, it'd be all over the cover of Tween Weekly right now. Plus, he wouldn't have been acting weird unless he liked me or something, and I know __**that's**__ impossible. _I smiled and took a deep breath. _My secret is safe... for now. _

Chad's POV:

I walked out of the room, the book under my arm, my heart beating fast. _That was close... too close! _I couldn't believe Sonny had dreamed about kissing me... and thought I was "hot". I grinned at the thought. _Well, well, well, Miss Munroe, I knew you'd fall for the charm of Chad Dylan Cooper eventually. It was only a matter of time. _But even as I smiled I remembered a few dreams _I'd _had about Sonny. Dreams that always ended with her locked in my arms, pulling me in for yet another in a string of kisses that both made my head spin and took my breath away. I reddened just thinking about it and shook my head, trying to forget the image that was just a little too enjoyable for comfort. I swallowed hard as a nagging little voice in my head whispered, _You lied. You lied to Sonny about reading her diary. And you lied to yourself about her. _I sighed. _Is it possible that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, have a crush on Sonny Munroe? _I paused for a minute in the door of my dressing room to consider the thought. Then I shook my head. _Nah, couldn't be. _


End file.
